To meet increasing network service demands of users, various new network technologies, for example, layer-2 network technologies such as an NVGRE (Network Virtualization using Generic Routing Encapsulation) technology and a VXLAN (virtual extensible local area network) technology, are generated. As new network technologies emerge, it is inevitable that new network protocols constantly emerge to cooperate with network services, but new network protocols introduce a new problem to existing network services, that is, existing network service methods are inapplicable to networks using new network protocols, for example, an existing communication method cannot be used for communication between a layer-2 network and a traditional network.
To solve the foregoing problem, program developers develop, according to new network protocols, complete programs for implementing network services, where the programs further need to be compatible with networks that use traditional network protocols, and the networks that use new network protocols and the networks that use traditional network protocols can compatibly provide network services in coordination. In other words, program developers need to develop a set of complete programs for each network protocol used by a network, but many development resources need to be invested to develop programs that support a network protocol, and a development cycle is long, which affects network service performance.